banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toblerone
Toblerone is a round circular full-body spinner robot built by YouTube user Belcoot. It was originally a triangular shaped robot, similar to the shape of a Toblerone chocolate bar (hence its name) and armed with a machete that acted like an axe. Since Belcoot was disappointed in the original robot for being very ineffective, it was scrapped and the new full body spinner robot in its form now was built by him for Series 2. The original robot competed in a varied range of events in Series 1.5 and despite having low hopes it was very successful, unexpectedly and somewhat controversially being runner-ups with AJPatz in Team Trash. The second robot appeared in the Series 1.5 bonus episode where it won a tag team grudge match along with AJPatz again. Toblerone was so named and designed because Belcoot was from Switzerland, and the Toblerone chocolate bar was from Switzerland as well. It will fight in Heat D of Series 2. Robot History Series 1.5 It first appeared in the Team Terror event with partner AJPatz. In the eliminators, it and AJPatz were up against Devozpaz & Maria the German. In the battle, Toblerone was picked on by Devozpaz, who instantly attacked it by shoving it around on one of the pits and damaging it severely with its spinning blades. Toblerone manages to avoid the pit but is soon immobilized by Devozpaz. AJPatz continues to fight on and luckily succeeds in winning after Maria the German accidentally drives into the pit and Devozpaz was sent onto its back (where it couldn't self-right) after suffering a glitch. In the Team Trash Semi-Finals it and AJPatz were up against Spyder and The Savage Scot. Toblerone crept along to meet the opponents as the srimech-less AJPatz was flipped over on its back and was counted out. The Savage Scot then attacked Toblerone while Spyder got itself stuck on the edge of the pit. After almost being tipped over and almost left stuck to the side, The Savage Scot then darted into Toblerone where it almost fell in the pit. Toblerone then pushes The Savage Scot into the pit only to fall in afterwards. Toblerone and AJPatz controversially won the match, since Spyder got stuck on the edge of the pit, it was therefore immobilized. In the Team Trash final, Toblerone and AJPatz were up against Young Bones Gaming & Ste-Zus. Young Bones Gaming attacked Toblerone instantly, shunting it towards one of the pits and pinning it there. Young Bones Gaming leaves the stuck Toblerone and attacks AJPatz. As it was being counted out Toblerone darts forward where it pitted itself. AJPatz is later immobilized by the arena hammer after Young Bones Gaming pushes it there, which meant that Toblerone and AJPatz were the runner-ups in Team Trash. Toblerone later appeared in Foreigners against Maria the German, Gaming Kick and Milimate. A sluggish Toblerone bravely went on to attack Milimate where it tried to axe Milimate but with no success. Toblerone then turned its attentions to the other two robots fighting only for the two to run away and leave it behind where it trundled along. It eventually joined the ensuing fight where it was soon shoved and axed by Gaming Kick. In turn, Toblerone and Gaming Kick were both pushed by Maria the German. The push toppled Toblerone who was then counted out. The original Toblerone, in its final appearance, was eliminated from Foreigners. The new Toblerone made an appearance in a grudge match. It was again partnered with AJPatz and was once again against Spyder and The Savage Scot, because a grudge match was proposed after the controversial Team Trash Semi-Final match. Toblerone is instantly attacked by Spyder, where the two become stuck and are both counted out. AJPatz then attacked The Savage Scot with its flipping lance, causing it to smoke, and almost pushed it into the pit, but The Savage Scot went down into the pit anyways. Because of this, Toblerone and AJPatz won the grudge match. Series 2 It fought in Heat D against Ziggy Crust in the first round. The two robots clash with Toblerone creating a crevasse in Ziggy Crust, however the match was over very quickly with Ziggy Crust causing heavy damage to Toblerone and eventually knocking it out. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Grudge Match, Tag Team Terror (Runners-Up), Foreigners (Qualifiers) *Series 2: Heats, Round 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Side event champions Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Full body spinners Category:Robots with axes Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots